Este Momento
by Allie8nah
Summary: Rachel esta decidida a decirle a Quinn lo que siente por ella. Faberry/Pezberry friendship. ONE-SHOT Denle una oportunidad c:


**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y Fox... bla bla bla...**

**Faberry si no te gusta no leas -.- **

* * *

S: Rach, hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de puck, pasa por mi para llegar juntas.

No sabían exactamente desde cuando pero Rachel y santana se habían vuelto muy amigas. Probablemente todo empezó cuando Rachel encontró a santana y brittany sobre el piano en la sala del coro… si, probablemente fue desde entonces.

R: ok - dijo Rachel nerviosa, no se perdería la oportunidad de estar en la misma fiesta que Quinn Fabray pero eso no le quitaba los nervios por verla.

Quinn pasó a su lado.

Q: hola san, te veo esta noche en la fiesta.- y se fue ignorando completamente a Rachel... De alguna manera ignorarla se había vuelto la manera mas fácil de pensar un poco menos en ella, Rachel estaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era mas que obvio que quinn estaría allí las cheerios nunca se pierden estas fiestas eso haría caer su reputación.

S: vamos a tu casa después de la escuela y te ayudo a elegir que te pondrás

R: suena bien, te espero a la salida.

Santana sabia que Rachel estaba enamoradísima de quinn simplemente se le notaba aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, su gaydar nunca fallaba, y si no suponía mal era muy posible que quinn se sintiera igual por ella, porque quinn no solía ignorar a las personas, simplemente podría insultarla como a todos los demás, pero no lo hacia, con Rachel era diferente.

R: López! – grito Rachel para sacar a santana de sus pensamientos.

S: ah! Hola, vámonos ya.

R: bien.

Durante el camino en el auto de Rachel, santana decidió que era tiempo de que Rachel admitiera sus sentimientos.

S: Te gusta quinn. – dijo de la nada asustando a Rachel por la repentina afirmación, porque no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación

R: no se de que hablas – dijo nerviosa, estaba roja hasta las orejas. Ni si quiera podía mentir bien.

S: vamos Berry se te nota, es demasiado obvio.

R: bien!... pero aun así no tengo ninguna oportunidad, quinn parece que se ha olvidado de mi existencia.

S: por eso la vas a conquistar esta noche.

Llegaron a casa de Rachel y santana la ayudo a elegir lo que usaría esa noche.

Un vestido rojo, corto y con escote genial. Definitivamente eso llamaría la atención de quinn.

Esa noche Rachel tomo las llaves de su auto y salió hacia casa de santana para recogerla y dirigirse a la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron saludaron a puck en la entrada. A la primera persona que vio fue a quinn, sentada sola en un sillón, había mucha gente en la casa, pero quinn se veía distraída y aburrida.

Santana noto como la mirada de Rachel había escaneado toda la habitación hasta ver a quinn y rodo los ojos

S: acércate a hablarle, anda.-

Camino lentamente hasta estar parada frente a quinn que levanto la vista cuando vio unas hermosas piernas, que aunque no quisiera admitir, reconoció enseguida. Después de todo últimamente no salían de su cabeza.

R:hola- sonrió coquetamente y con un notorio rubor en las mejillas

Q: Berry- dijo quinn tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque no funciono muy bien cuando vio lo hermosa que se veía Rachel.

R: puedo sentarme?- pregunto señalando el espacio vacío junto a ella en el sillón.

Q: claro…- aunque se arrepintió en cuanto sintió el aroma a vainilla del cabello de Rachel.

El sillón era pequeño a pesar de ser para dos personas y Rachel se sentó lo mas cerca que pudo de quinn, sin que se viera muy acosador.

R:Ehh quinn hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo sobre algo…- a penas pudo hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Q:Sabes Berry no es buena idea que me vean junto a los perdedores – se levanto apresuradamente, pero Rachel la tomo por el brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse mas.

R:Quinn… - levanto la mirada hasta dar con los ojos avellana del a rubia que solo mostraban ansiedad por lo que fuera a decir la morena - Me gustas. – lo dijo tan bajito que dudo que la hubiera escuchado pero al ver su reacción supo que definitivamente si la había escuchado, Quinn tenia los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, nunca espero que en serio fuera a decírselo de frente.

Cuando reacciono, Rachel aun sostenía su brazo se soltó bruscamente se alejo hasta perderse entre la multitud de personas que había en la casa.

Rachel no pudo ver ni siquiera a donde se dirigía, pero estaba decidido esta noche hablaría con quinn aunque esta no quisiera.

S: hola britt-britt – la saludo con un ligero beso en los labios.

Aunque fuera temprano todo el mundo estaba ya demasiado bebido como para recordar algo el día siguiente, así eran las fiesta de Puckerman todo el tiempo, a penas ponías un pie ahí y dos segundos después estabas mas borracho que en toda tu vida.

B: Sanny donde esta Rachie creí que venias con ella

S: si llegue con ella britt, es solo que al entrar se encontró a quinn y estoy casi segura de que esta noche pasara algo entre ellas- dijo santana con una sonrisa.

B: pero ahí va quinn y no esta con Rachie a menos que ella se haya vuelto invisible para poder seguir a quinn sin que nadie lo note.

S: no creo que eso pase britt, creo que Berry lo arruino- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

B: anda Sanny busquemos a Rachie antes de que se vuelva invisible.

Atravesaron la sala entre la multitud y ahí estaba Rachel sentada en ese sillón perdida en sus pensamientos.

S: Rach porque dejaste que quinn se fuera?

R: no lo se santana, solo huyo.

B:Quinnie esta asustada todo el tiempo, tiene más miedo que tu Santy. – dijo dulcemente brittany.

Rachel levanto la cabeza del suelo para mirar a brittany con una expresión interrogante

R:de que esta asustada britt? – ignoro el comentario sobre el miedo de santana.

B: de que todos se enteren de que ella te quiere- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Pero eso era todo lo que Rachel necesitaba para salir a buscarla. Si alguien tan inocente como brittany podía darse cuenta de eso entonces debería ser verdad… o no?

Ignorando sus inquietudes camino decidida hacia el jardín trasero no había nadie afuera ya que al parecer la parte genial de la fiesta (el alcohol y las cheerios) estaban dentro, afuera casi no se escuchaba la música. No veía a quinn por ninguna parte pero debía estar aquí, porque dentro no estaba de eso estaba completamente segura.

R: espero que no se haya ido.

Q: no me fui… -fue apenas un susurro pero Rachel lo escucho a la perfección. Estaba sentada sobre el césped detrás del enorme árbol que había en el jardín.

Rachel se acerco despacio hasta quedar frente a ella, quinn tenia la mirada en los pies de Rachel, no se atrevía a subir la mirada porque sabia que Rachel la estaría viendo con esos hermosos ojos chocolate y entonces no podría resistirse y la besaría.

R: Quinn mírame- dijo firmemente, la mirada de la rubia le daba valor para decirle todo lo que sentía.-Por favor… mírame.

Q: no puedo- mantenía la cabeza baja por temor a su propia reacción.

R: ¿Por qué no puedes?- se sentó en el césped frente a ella. Puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de quinn, quien tembló por el delicado contacto de la morena. Tomo delicadamente su barbilla y levanto su cara hasta verla a los ojos.

R: Quinn… lamento si te desagrada la idea, pero… te quiero, y no puedo evitarlo ¿ok?... te quiero Quinn.

La rubia se quedo sin habla, era demasiado, la hermosa morena sentada frente a ella mirándola a los ojos y diciendo "te quiero", simplemente era mas de lo que podía resistir. Levanto su mano hasta la mejilla de la morena, se acerco despacio y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, apenas un roce, pero un roce lleno de sentimientos. Fue una sorpresa pero Rachel no tardo más de dos segundos en corresponder, la tomo por la nuca profundizando el beso. Se separaron después de un momento, estaban muy cerca y se veían a los ojos intensamente.

R: ¿Que significa eso?

Q: también te quiero Rach- cerró los ojos y sonrió tímidamente.

R: me encanta tu sonrisa Quinnie- entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia y beso su mejilla tiernamente. La abrazo de lado y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Q: ¿Qué pasara mañana?

R: no lo se. Pero ya pensaremos en el mañana por la mañana, ¿No crees?

Q: solo me importa este momento.

* * *

**Dejen Review y diganme si les gusto ^-^**

**Es lo primero que me animo a subir XD**


End file.
